DOUBT
by Caramels Chii
Summary: Warning : M for mature contents-full of bloods- CHARA DEATH. AU. OOC kayaknya. Gaje. TERINSPIRASI MANGA DOUBT --DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!—
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer **: naruto punya Oom Masashi Kishimoto, terinspirasi doujinshi Doubt (jadi judulnya sayah pake sekalian), tapi cerita dan alur nya punya saya ! -hidung kembang kempis- *bunuhed*

**Author** : ini dia author imut bin gaje yang baru aja bisa upload fict! –bangga- *gaploked* makasih buat **Intan SasuSaku**, i lop yu dah pokoknya XD –cerita ini komplikasi (emang penyakit?) dari **chiu-chi Hatake **dan **Kuroneko Hime-un** yang berbaik hati membantu memberi ide pada cerita ngawur bin ngaco sayah— *kiisu kuroneko*

**Pair** : perlu pair ga sih ? disini kan fict sadis, kejam, jahat dan jorok! *lempared* oke oke. Sedikit aja ya? Pertama tama dan paling utama adalah **SasuSaku **dan **KakaSaku** my lovely honey boney pair!! Maafkan sayah yang selalu mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan XD

**SUMMARY **: Semua dimulai saat mereka bertemu kembali setelah empat tahun terpisah! Yeey! Eh? Tunggu! Kita dimana sekarang? Apa yang terjadi?! GAME STARTED?!

**Warning** : M for **mature contents** bukan **mesum contents** *jitaked* wkokowkow. Full of bloods. Dan hal menjijikkan lainnya. AU. OOC kayaknya. Gaje. Abal. Aneh. Dan segala hal buruk rupa yang menimpa seluruh makhluk hidup pada fict perdananya— (lebay-isme) **--DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!—**

**(i've warned youu----!)**

Semoga pada nggak nyesel baca ini. ----- *gelindingan penuh harap*

* * *

**DOUBT**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Pepohonan rimbun yang menyejukkan terhampar sebatas pandangan memanjakan sepasang mata onyx yang menatap lurus. Tempat teduh menyenangkan ini tak luas. Terbatas bagi yang ingin mengistirahatkan diri di siang yang penat. Konoha dengan segala kecanggihannya memiliki ruang hijau yang tidak minim. Taman yang seluas satu hektar itu dikelilingi gedung pencakar langit tak terhitung. Tinggi menjulang menantang matahari.

Seorang pemuda berumur sekitar 18 tahun dengan rambut halus sehitam kayu eboni dan kulit putih pucat bak mayat menjatuhkan dirinya pada sebuah bangku panjang dengan kayu jati sebagai bahan dasarnya. Ia melayangkan pandangannya ke sebuah air mancur di dekatnya. Sepertinya ia sedang menunggu seseorang. Atau banyak orang. Mungkin?

Matanya menyapu pemandangan di sekitarnya untuk mencari sosok makhluk-makhluk yang ditunggunya. Kosong. Aneh. Taman Konoha tak pernah sesepi ini.

**DRRT DRRT**

Handphone miliknya bergetar lembut menuntut perhatian barang sedikit. Tangannya mencari-cari letak alat komunikasi mini itu dan mengambilnya dengan kasar. Setelah menatap handphonenya singkat ia mengalihkan pandangannya lagi. Didongakkannya kepalanya dan didapatinya sebuah pemandangan berupa cahaya-cahaya tipis yang menerobos daun-daun pohon akasia yang menyentuh kulit pucatnya sampai pada mata onyxnya yang berkilat. Tangannya terangkat sedikit untuk menghalangi cahaya itu agar tidak sampai pada bintik kuning mata onyxnya. Ia tersenyum simpul.

"Hn.."

* * *

Di tempat lain, seorang pemuda dengan mata berwarna biru secerah langit dan rambut berwarna emas jabrik yang serupa mahkota dan 3 garis sejajar pada kedua belah pipinya yang menyerupai kumis tengah berlari menantang arus manusia yang mengarah ke jantung kota. Berkali-kali ia hampir terjatuh. Untung saja ia cukup lihai untuk bergerak pada celah-celah sempit walau harus menabrak beberapa orang yang berada di dekatnya.

"Maaf. Maaf." Pita suaranya melantunkan kalimat itu berulang kali pada orang yang berbeda. Bagai melodi dari kaset yang rusak, hanya saja nadanya agak berbeda pada tiap-tiap gerak bibirnya.

Tidak jauh tempatnya bermaraton, terdengar pula suara lain. Sayangnya lebih tepat lengkingan keputusasaan daripada hanya suara.

"Hyaaaaaaa terlambaaaaaat ~ !"

Bibirnya tersungging sebuah senyum. Telinga tajamnya menangkap suara itu. Sakura. Dadanya di penuhi perasaan yang meluap. Sebuncah perasaan berupa kerinduan meletup hebat dalam dirinya. Ia segera berlari mendekati asal suara sampai pada tikungan di dekat taman.

**BRUGH**

Dengan sukses ia menabrakkan dirinya pada sumber suara yang ditangkapnya.

"Auuh.." erang gadis itu sambil mengelus pinggulnya yang dihinggapi rasa sakit.

Lelaki berambut jabrik keemasan itu tersenyum penuh arti lalu tertawa.

"Sakura. Kau.. ikut juga ya ke taman ?"

Mata emerald sang gadis membulat sempurna.

"Naru..to?" wajahnya diliputi ketidak percayaan. Lelaki di depannya benar-benar teman kecilnya.

"Hehe. Tentu saja ini Naruto." Segera saja ia berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk celananya untuk membersihkannya dari debu-debu yang melekat. Sedang Sakura masih ternganga mendapati Naruto yang sudah tumbuh dewasa.

"Ne? Ayo Sakura. Kubantu." Tangan nya yang kokoh kini terulur untuk membantu Sakura berdiri.

Sakura menggapai tangan itu dan tersenyum. "Arigato, Naruto."

'ia bukan Naruto yang dulu lagi' batinnya.

Naruto mengangguk. Sakura segera menepuk-nepuk rok merah mudanya yang berwarna lebih pekat dari warna rambutnya.

* * *

"Sa.. Sasu..ke?"

Pemuda bermata onyx itu mengarahkan pandangannya pada asal suara itu. Seorang gadis bermata seindah lavender lah yang didapatinya. Gadis itu tersenyum gugup. Sasuke terdiam. Dia tidak pernah terlalu dekat dengannya. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus dijawab. Hanya anggukan tanpa ekspresi lah yang ia rasa cukup sebagai tanggapan untuk gadis Hyuuga itu.

Kepala gadis itu beralih dari kanan ke kiri. Lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah "Naruto?"

Pemuda itu mendecih.

"Dobe belum datang."

"Dobe?" wajah halusnya berkerut bingung.

"Naruto."

"Oh.." kerutan itu kini hilang telah tergantikan dengan semburat merah tipis yang menjalar lembut.

"Oii Teme!!" suara parau penanda dewasa dari arah belakang gadis Hyuuga itu membuatnya mematung. Dadanya berdegup kencang.

"Sasuke~!" terdengar suara lagi. Melengking. Seorang wanita.

* * *

Mereka berjalan beriringan sambil tertawa mengingat masa lalu yang menyenangkan sampai akhirnya taman sudah berada tepat di depan mata mereka.

Pemuda calon walikota ini berlari kecil. Matanya membulat melihat dua sosok di taman yang sangat ia kenal.

"Oii Teme!!" teriaknya sedikit parau lalu melambaikan tangan.

Sakura segera berjalan ke arah Naruto dan tersenyum senang saat melihat sesosok dingin dengan rambut yang sehitam kayu eboni.

"Sasuke~!" Sakura yang berada di sebelah Naruto pun ikut berteriak. Yang berbeda adalah gadis itu langsung berlari menghampiri dua makhluk yang berada di taman.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat keduanya datang. Tidak cukup terlihat sebagai senyuman di mata keduanya. Wajahnya tampak tetap datar.

"Aaa~ Sakura! Kau kuliah di Tokyo Daigaku kan?" tanya Naruto setengah berteriak. Hinata memperhatikannya. Wajahnya masih berwarna kemerahan.

"Hn! Begitulah. Fakultas Kedokteran, Naru."

"Ha! Kalau begitu kau dan Sasuke satu universitas dong?! Tidak adil!" wajahnya berkerut kesal dan tangannya memukul-mukul angin. Sakura tertawa. Hinata menatapnya tersenyum dengan wajah merahnya. Sedangkan Sasuke pura-pura tak tertarik untuuk mendengarkan dan segera mengalihkan wajahnya untuk memperhatikan air mancur di dekatnya.

"Hei! Kau kan calon walikota! Universitasmu khusus begitu! Harusnya aku yang kesal!" Sakura pura-pura merasa kesal. Pipi halusnya ia gembungkan dan bibirnya pun dikerucutkan sedemikian rupa untuk meyempurnakan gurauannya. Naruto menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya yang tidak gatal sambil tertawa pelan.

"Hahaha. Kau baru sampai kan? Tidak istirahat dulu?" tanya pria itu sudah kembali pada mode normal. "Kau juga. Teme?" matanya beralih pada pria satu lagi yang ada di dekatnya.

"Hn."

"Eh? Kau tahu dari mana?"

"Aku dengar dari Tsunade-baa-chan. Berisik sekali dia itu bilang kau pulang ke Konoha. Kau sudah menemuinya?"

Sakura menggeleng dan mengambil tempat di sebelah Sasuke. Agak jauh darinya.

"Nanti mungkin." Pandangan mata emerald itu menerawang tak tentu arah pada langit biru yang berhiaskan beberapa awan berwarna putih pucat. Tangan kecilnya memain-mainkan ujung bajunya tanpa sadar. "Hey ngomong-ngomong mana satu orang lagi yang ikut?" Sakura memandang pintu masuk taman lalu menyandarkan dagunya di tangan kiri. Sedangkan tangan kanannya mengambil sesuatu di dalam tas.

"Hn." Mata onyx lelaki yang menjawab itu menatap mata biru langit tepat di maniknya. Meminta jawaban. Mata biru langit itu tertutup karena senyum yang terkembang.

"Entahlah. Si Kakashi-Senpai pasti terlambat. Padahal dia sendiri yang mengajak kita berkumpul. Selalu saja. Huhh." Ekspresinya berubah cepat. Ia mendengus kesal lalu kembali menatap Sakura. Lebih tepatnya Handphone yang kini digenggam Sakura dengan tangan kanannya.

"Ah. Kau masih memakainya!" suara Naruto tinggi yang hampir seperti teriakan mengagetkan ketiga orang disekitarnya yang tengah terdiam.

"Apa?" wajah gadis pink itu berkerut sedikit. Bingung.

"Gantungan Hp." Naruto tersenyum menunjukkan barisan gigi-giginya yang rapih. Nyengir lebih tepat sepertinya. Sakura mengangguk.

Ya, gantungan Hp Anbu. Gantungan itu diberikan kepada beberapa anak yang dekat dengan Kakashi-Senpai. Kakashi-Senpai adalah guru sastra Jepang saat mereka berada di SMP. Di gantungan itu terdapat topeng berwarna putih yang bentuknya tidak dapat dipahami dan sebuah gantungan pelengkap berupa tali pendek yang tertulis : 'ANBU rules'. Sedikit misterius menurutnya.

"Ah karena sudah berkumpul, kita jalan saja. Yuk." Ujar Naruto lalu meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Kemana?" Sakura menyusulnya berdiri lalu menepuk-nepuk roknya pelan. Matanya masih menatap Naruto bingung. "Tidak tunggu Kakashi-Sensei?" tanyanya lagi.

"He~ Sakura-chan. Kau seperti tidak tahu Kakashi-Sensei saja. Sejak kapan dia tepat waktu? Lebih baik sms dia saja agar langsung datang ke tempat karaoke!"

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya. Hinata masih menatap Naruto. Tentu saja masih dengan semburat merah yang betah berlama-lama di wajahnya.

Sasuke berjalan mengikuti Naruto di belakangnya.

"Ah tunggu! Aku sms dulu!" wajah panik sakura terlihat. Sasuke tersenyum kecil lagi.

* * *

Naruto sedang memonopoli mic di tangannya dan menyanyi penuh semangat. Sakura menepuk-nepukkan tangannya mengikuti irama sambil bernyanyi. Sasuke yang berada di satu sofa dengannya sedang menyandarkan badannya dan merentangkan tangan kirinya yang sedikit menyentuh ujung rambut merah muda Sakura yang lembut di sofa bagian atas, sedangkan tangan lainnya sibuk menekan tuts-tuts keypad handphonenya. Hinata tengah tersenyum menatap Naruto yang semangat. Seharian ini wajah Hinata terus berwarna kemerahan. Sakura hanya tertawa geli setiap saat menatap Hinata.

Saat Sakura menatap Sasuke, Sakura melihat Sasuke tengah disibukkan dengan handphonenya. Ia mendekat.

"Sasu? Lagi sms? Sms Kakashi senpai ya?"

Sasuke kaget dengan Sakura yang mendekatinya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Hn.."

"Oh? Bukan? Game? Game apa itu?" Sakura makin mendekat padanya. Sasuke menjauh sedikit.

"Hn.."

"Ah.. Anbu game? Seru ya?"

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke berdiri dari duduk nyamannya, menenggelamkan kedua tangannya di saku jeans biru kumal kesayangannya sambil berjalan keluar.

Naruto yang tadinya sedang menyanyi dengan semangat teralihkan perhatiannya oleh lelaki yang menggunakan kaus berwarna putih agak longgar tadi. Kepalanya –dan kepala-kepala yang ada di ruangan itu— bergerak sesuai dengan kemana arah kaki jenjang pria itu melangkah, "Mau kemana Teme?" ia masih menatap pria itu dengan mic yang menempel di depan bibirnya.

"Wc, dobe."

Naruto mengangguk dan kembali kepada aktifitas sebelum perhatiannya tersita, menyanyi dengan semangat dan lantang. Sakura kini menyanderkan tubuhnya ke sofa di belakangnya. Lalu menutup matanya pelan. Hembusan hangat keluar dari sela-sela pernafasannya. Ia segera membelalakkan matanya dan mengangkat tubuhnya untuk berdiri.

"Anu.. aku juga.." langkahnya agak cepat meninggalkan ruangan itu. Dan segera menutup pintu dengan agak keras.

"Kenapa Sakura?" tanya Naruto tidak pada siapa-siapa. "Kebelet kali ya." Naruto menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri dan mulai manggut-manggut aneh. sekaarang, hanya mereka berdua yang tertinggal di ruang kecil tertutup ini. Tersadar akan hal itu, segera saja Hinata menenggak habis minuman di depannya untuk mengurangi rasa gugup. Wajahnya makin memerah.

* * *

Wanita berambut merah muda itu masih menderapkan langkah cepatnya menuju kamar mandi. Kebetulan saja kamar mandi wanita dan pria berdampingan. Ia melirik ke ruangan khusus pria itu dengan gugup.

Ia berkali-kali mengambil napas dalam dan mengeluarkannya dengan berat.

Ia putuskan untuk mengetuk bilik kamar mandi itu pelan.

"Sa.. sasuke..? Kau di dalam?"

Hening. Tak ada jawaban.

"Sasuke?! Aku mau bicara.." volume suaranya ia perbesar berharap panggilan kali ini terdengar oleh sepasang telinga pria itu.

Masih hening.

"Hn.. sudahlah. Aku ke kamar mandi dulu saja." Ia mendorong pintu kamar mandi perempuan dengan agak kasar dan segera saja menuju salah satu biliknya.

Setelah selesai dengan urusannya di dalam bilik itu, ia membuka pintu itu pelan dan menuju wastafel. Ia menyalakan keran berderit yang ada di hadapannya.

"Sebaiknya aku bagaimana..? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Pikiran gadis cantik itu melayang-layang. Kepalanya tertunduk lesu. Ia membuang nafas dalam. Seketika kepalanya terasa dihantam oleh sesuatu yang tumpul. Matanya terbelalak menerima rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba. Tapi sedetik kemudian matanya terpejam. Emerald indahnya tak tampak lagi. kesadarannya telah hilang sepenuhnya.

* * *

Sasuke merasakan pening hebat di kepalanya. Ia meringis tertahan. Dengan perlahan ia buka sebelah matanya. Tangannya pun bergerilya menuju sumber dari rasa mualnya. Perlahan sebelah matanya lagi membuka. Pelan-pelan ia duduk. Pandangannya kabur.

"Uhh.."

Nyawanya berkumpul pelan-pelan. Matanya membulat sempurna setelah dapat dengan jelas melihat sesosok berambut perak di depannya. Lelaki itu bersandar pada dinding tanpa ekspresi.

"Sudah bangun?"

"Ka..Kakashi sensei?"

Pria yang disebut hanya mengangguk pelan.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar ruangan itu. Ruangan itu gelap. Hampir tak bisa melihat apa-apa. Matanya pun belum terlalu sesuai dengan gelap. Ia baru bangun dari tidur yang tak diinginkannya. Ia masih merasakan mual.

Saat matanya mulai terbiasa, ia dapat melihat sesuatu yang berwarna pink. Sakura. Mereka bertiga berada di tempat ini. Tapi kenapa ? Bagaimana bisa?

Ia menatap lekat seorang gadis berambut pink di dekatnya. Waktu delapan tahun bersama sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya mengukir nama gadis itu dalam hatinya. Walau selalu sulit untuk berucap, ia tahu gadis itu juga menyayanginya. Entah menyayanginya sebagai apa, itu tak terlalu penting. Yang paling penting gadis itu cukup memperhatikannya. Dan kini gadis itu ada di hadapannya. Berada di tempat yang sama sekali tidak dikenal mereka. Ia merasakan perasaan yang campur aduk. Merasa bersyukur karena gadis itu selamat dan masih bernapas, tapi ia juga diliputi perasaan khawatir karena gadis itu sedang tak sadarkan diri.

Perlahan Sasuke mendekati gadis itu. Ia menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi lembut gadis di hadapannya. Ia berharap dengan sentuhan kecil yang lembut, gadis itu akan tersadar dari tidurnya. Tapi sayang, ia tidur tidak dengan cara biasa. Membuatnya bangun pun juga tidak bisa dengan cara biasa. Ia mulai menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh lemah gadis itu.

"Hentikan."

Sasuke menoleh ke arah sumber suara dengan tatapan bingung. Aktifitasnya terhenti.

"Hn?"

"Sepertinya Sakura terluka."

Sasuke segera menatap lekat gadis itu dan mencari dimana letak luka yang senpainya maksudkan. Tapi, ia tidak dapat menemukannya.

"Tak ada.." ia menatap lelaki itu. Mencoba meyakinkan.

Kakashi menggeleng.

"Aku juga terluka. Jangan ambil resiko."

Sasuke mengangguk. Tapi ia juga tidak terlalu percaya apa yang dikatakan lelaki berambut perak di depannya.

mata onyxnya menatap ruangan ini lekat-lekat dan tatapan itu berhenti pada pria dengan mata seindah batu obsidian dengan rambut peraknya yang melawan gravitasi tepat pada manik matanya "Ini dimana?" mata onyx itu menatapnya penuh selidik.

"Itu juga yang ingin aku tanyakan." Pria itu menghembuskan nafas di balik masker yang selalu melekat di wajahnya. Lalu memperhatikan ruangan gelap yang mereka tempati "Yang pasti tempat ini sudah lama tidak berfungsi."

"Lalu?"

"Baru itu yang bisa aku simpulkan, Sasuke."

Setelah mendengar jawaban tidak meyakinkan tersebut, pemuda berkulit pucat itu menghela nafas.

Sesaat setelah ia menarik nafasnya lagi, terasa ada sesuatu yang ganjil. Anyir. Entah kenapa, bulu kuduknya merinding. Darahnya pun ikut mengalir lebih cepat membuat suasana jiwanya tak karuan. Ia terpaku.

"Bau darah." Mata onyx lain di hadapannya menatap tak tentu arah dengan hidung yang dimajukan beberapa senti. Ia mengendus-endus.

"Hn?"

"Darah."

Sasuke mengikuti kemana wajah Kakashi mengarah. Benar ini bau darah.. dan rasanya semakin lama semakin pekat.

"Handphonemu ada Sasu?" suara Kakashi mengganggu Sasuke yang sedang terdiam. Pria yang ditanyakan segera mengecek kantong celana jeans biru belelnya. Matanya membulat.

"Tidak.."

"Aku akan mencari jalan keluar." Pria itu berdiri. Diiringi Sasuke yang sedang mengumpulkan tenaganya untuk berdiri.

"Kau disini saja." Kalimat yang diucapkannya cukup membuat Sasuke membeku dengan bentuk tubuh setengah berdiri.

"Maksud sensei?"

"Jaga dia." Sasuke segera mengerti maksud pria berambut perak itu. Ia duduk kembali dan menjaga Sakura. Saat melihat Sakura yang tidur dengan posisi yang tidak baik, ia membetulkan posisinya agar tidak merasa sakit saat terbangun nanti.

Kakashi mulai meraba dalam kegelapan. Ia yang sudah lebih lama terbangun daripada Sasuke menyadari matanya sudah mulai terbiasa dalam gelap. Ia berjalan ke arah sebuah pintu.

Dari tempatnya duduk tadi ia mengetahui ada dua pintu di ruangan itu.

Ia menuju pintu pertama dan mendorongnya pelan. Pintu itu tak bergeming. Ia mencoba lebih keras tapi tetap saja tidak berpengaruh pada benda itu. Pintu itu sepertinya terbuat dari besi yang tebal. Benar-benar tak bergeming.

Menyadari usahanya sia-sia, ia beranjak pada pintu selanjutnya. Ia langsung saja mendorong pintu itu dengan kuat sehingga pintu itu terbuka kasar dan Kakashi pun jatuh terjerembab.

Lepas dari rasa heran pintu itu dapat terbuka dengan mudah, ia berdiri. Hidungnya menyadari bau anyir darah yg semakin pekat. Ia segera berdiri.

Ia mencari pencahayaan, tapi sayangnya tidak ada alat yang dapat membantunya. Ruangan itu masih gelap dengan bau darah yang pekat.

Saat ia menyandarkan diri di tembok, lampu tiba-tiba menyala.

Ia tersentak dengan cahaya yang tiba-tiba dan untuk kedua kalinya ia tersentak dengan sesuatu yang terlihat di hadapannya.

"Hyuuga!" teriaknya lalu mendekati tubuh lemah itu.

Sasuke mendengar gema suara Kakashi sampai pada ruangannya.

Ia segera berlari untuk memastikan. Sepertinya keadaan sedang genting. Hyuuga? Berarti wanita Hyuuga itu juga ikut terbawa kesini?

Saat ia sampai di depan pintu itu matanya membelalak terkejut. Gadis itu sudah dipastikan tak bernyawa hanya dengan melihatnya. darah segar masih tetap menetes dari tubuhnya yang terpampang kaku di tembok. Tubuh gadis hyuuga itu terpaku di dinding pada bagian ulu hati, kedua telapak tangannya, keningnya dan kakinya yang dipaku satu terus mengucurkan darah segar. Wajahnya yang terkejut berubah menjadi sebuah wajah tanpa ekspresi. Di dekat gadis tak bernyawa itu ada kakashi yang menatap gadis itu terdiam.

"Tak bisa diselamatkan." Kakashi menggeleng pelan frustasi. Salah satu anak didiknya dulu yang amat disayanginya karena kepandaian, kepolosan dan kegugupannya(?) serta keluguannya kini ada di hadapannya tak bernyawa.

"Bagaimana bisa..?" Rahang kokoh pria berambut perak itu mengatup terdiam di samping sang gadis Hyuuga yang matanya masih terbuka. Mata lavendernya yang indah kini kosong. Hampa tak bernyawa. Perasaan berduka pria di sebelahnya pun dapat Sasuke rasakan. Mengingat seseorang yang pernah dikenalnya kini mati dengan tragis.

Ia membuang semua hal buruk yang membelenggu otaknya, Sasuke menatap sekitar ruangan putih ini. Tak ada bercak darah lain selain pada dinding dimana hinata dibunuh dengan sadis. Matanya onyxnya masih menyapu ruangan itu dengan tenang sampai pada setumpuk rongsokan berupa kayu-kayu dan besi berkarat berada. Terlihat sebuah cahaya redup diantara rongsokan itu. Mata onyx itu memandangnya lama. Ia mengenal bentuk yang memancarkan cahaya itu. Handphone.

"Kakashi sensei.." wajah pucatnya tak teralih untuk menatap senseinya. Perhatian dan mata onyxnya seakan terpaku untuk tetap tertuju pada cahaya redup itu. Kakashi yang mendengar panggilan Sasuke segera mendekat.

Pria tegap itu kini berjalan pelan menuju pemuda Uchiha yang tengah terpaku untuk menatap sesuatu. Saat jaraknya dengan Sasuke hanya seperempat meter, mata onyxnya mengikuti kemana arah mata onyx lainnya memandang.

"Handphone.." Kakashi mengenali benda yang dapat mengeluarkan cahaya redup itu dan berjalan pelan ke arah tumpukan rongsokan yang masih ditatap Sasuke. Segera saja tangan Kakashi bekerja –melempar barang-barang yang menghalanginya— untuk mengambil handphone itu dengan hati-hati.

Saat kakashi mencapai handphone itu, ia mengenali bentuknya sebagai handphone Sakura. handphone yang kini dalam genggamannya mengeluarkan sebentuk bunyi yang mengalun membentuk nada-nada.

Setelah berdiri cukup tegap, ia menatap layar handphone itu. Sasuke mendekatinya dan menatap layar handphone itu dibalik punggung kekar Kakashi. Matanya terbelalak saat membaca seuntai kata di layar handphone itu dan segera mengucapkannya tanpa sadar.

"**GAME STARTED**"

* * *

Hosh-hosh ... Kok rasanya ga puas yaaa ?

Maafkan aku karena fic ini rasanya sangat abal (T______T)! maaf maaf ~ *sujud-sujud*

Makasih kalau ada yang bertahan baca sampai akhir.

Akhir kata,

**KEEP** or **DELETE** ?

Atau malah biarin aja tapi ga usah lanjutin ?

*nangis-nangis di pojokan*


	2. Chapter 2

Pertama" saya hanya bisa mengucapkan maaf. Satu bulang nggak update.. *plak* semoga emang ngga ada yang nunggu-nunggu deh T_____T~

Mana pendek lagii~ lagi nggak ada ide fresh sih huhuu ~ baiklah. Silakan mbaca. Saya usahakan chap selanjutnya lebih panjang. Jangan marahi aku yoo ~

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Untuk kesekian kalinya, kepada Masashi Kishimoto saya beri hormat. Makasih boleh minjem para karakternya. :p

Masahi Kun : "Sejak kapan saya beri persetujuan untuk fict abal anda?" (-_- l|i)

Chiu-chi : "Sejak dalam mimpi sayaaa oom masaaasih. Ampuni sayaa~ oom masasih ganteng deh mmwah mwah~"( T 3T)

Masashi Kun : "Hoeeks ~" (~A ~ l|i)

**Pair** : horee **KakaSaku** nya bisa diselipin disini (A___A) asik-asiik! Rasain kau Sasuke! Cemburuu aja gih ~ ! *bunuhed by Sasuke*

**SUMMARY** : Hinata ditemukan telah tiada.. Sedang Sakura belum siuman.. Bagaimana dengan Naruto?

**Warning** : M for **mature contents** bukan **mesum contents** *jitaked* wjkokowkow. Full of bloods. Dan hal menjijikkan lainnya. _**CHARACTER DEATH.**_ AU. OOC kayaknya. Gaje. Abal. Aneh. Dan segala hal buruk rupa yang menimpa seluruh makhluk hidup pada fict perdananya— (lebay-isme)

**--Cuplikans Chapter Lalu**: Saat kakashi mencapai handphone itu, ia mengenali bentuknya sebagai handphone Sakura. handphone yang kini dalam genggamannya mengeluarkan sebentuk bunyi yang mengalun membentuk nada-nada.

Setelah berdiri cukup tegap, ia menatap layar handphone itu. Sasuke mendekatinya dan menatap layar handphone itu dibalik punggung kekar Kakashi. Matanya terbelalak saat membaca seuntai kata di layar handphone itu dan segera mengucapkannya tanpa sadar.

"**GAME STARTED..**"

* * *

**DOUBT**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"SH*T!" umpat sasuke kasar.

Kakashi yang tak pernah mendengar muridnya mengumpat tetap diam. Seakan ia tak pernah mendengar kalimat kasar apapun dari muridnya itu.

"Kau tahu sesuatu Sasu?" selidiknya.

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Ini game online terkenal yang sering aku mainkan lewat hp."

"Game?"

"Hn.. Game untuk mencari ninja di antara orang awam. kita harus mencari ninja itu dan membunuhnya sebelum kita semua terbunuh." Sasuke menghembuskan nafas dalam.

"Game konyol yang dibawa ke kenyataan?" alis Kakashi terangkat sebelah.

"Hn.." Sasuke menghembuskan nafas malas.

Ia teringat sesuatu hal penting tertinggal, mata onyx sang pemuda Uchiha membulat lagi.

"SAKURA!"

Si bungsu Uchiha segera berbalik ke ruangan sebelumnya untuk mencari gadis yang disebutnya.

Ia mendapati gadis yang dimaksudnya sedang setengah terduduk sambil memegangi belakang kepalanya. Setelah dapat duduk dengan benar gadis itu menenggelamkan kepalanya pada kedua pahanya.

Sasuke menghembuskan napas lega. Untung saja gadis itu tidak apa-apa.

Ia mendekati Sakura gugup. "Kau.. tidak apa-apa?"

Sakura menggerakkan tangan kanannya tanpa menatap sang penanya.

Lalu gadis itu berbaring lagi. Sasuke menatapnya bingung.

"Kepalaku sakit sekali…" ucapnya pelan. Matanya memandang seluruh bagian ruangan itu.

"Ini dimana?" tanya Sakura kepada siapapun yang mau menjawabnya.

"Entah." jawab Kakashi yang berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Ah. Kakashi sensei? Kok ada disini?"

Yang ditanya mengedikkan bahu. "Itu juga sedang kucari tahu. Yang jelas aku dipukul sampai pingsan. Saat sadar sudah disini dan kalian ada disini juga dengan keadaan masih pingsan."

Sakura menatap dua orang yang mengelilingi pembaringannya lekat-lekat.

"Mana Naruto dan Hinata?"

Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

"Naruto belum kami temukan..."

"Bagaimana dengan Hinata?" tanyanya lagi. Kakashi menatap Sasuke bingung untuk menjelaskan pada gadis lembut didekatnya. Berharap Sasuke dengan berbaik hati akan melanjutkan. Tapi yang ditatap hanya diam kembali menatapnya.

"..."

Hening.

"Dia.. Sudah tak bernyawa saat kami temukan.."

Emerald Sakura membelalak kaget.

"Bohong!" ia menatap kedua pria yang ada di hadapannya berharap mereka akan tertawa lalu berkata 'tentu saja bohong!' sayangnya wajah mereka malah terlihat bersalah dan kehilangan. Sasuke menggeleng.

Sakura segera berdiri dan menuju sebuah pintu yang agak terbuka dengan cahaya yang mengintip kecil dari celahnya.

Saat hampir mencapai pintu itu, ia jatuh terduduk. Keseimbangannya goyah. Kepalanya pusing sekali. Serasa ada hantaman yang sangat kuat sebelumnya mengacaukan kinerja otaknya.

Kakashi menangkap Sakura sebelum gadis itu terjatuh.

"Hati-hati Sakura.."

Sasuke mendengus. Ia terlambat.

"Terimakasih Sensei..." gadis itu memegang kepalanya yang masih terasa amat sakit. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu yang sedikit terbuka di hadapannya.

Ia terkejut melihat dari celah itu. Sebuah tangan yang sedang terpaku. Matanya membelalak lebar.

"Tidak mungkin! Tidak… Tidak… TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!" cairan bening mengalir dari mata emeraldnya.

Ia menangis dalam pelukan Kakashi senpai.

"Tidak mungkin... Hinata..." ia terisak.

"Tch..." Sasuke menatap 2 orang di hadapannya dengan tatapan kesal.

"… Cari pintu keluar..." ucap Sasuke membuat Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke.

Kakashi mengangguk.

"Ayo Sakura.. Kita cari jalan keluar.."

"Tapi… Tapi Hinata...? Naruto? Ini sebenarnya ada apaaa? Siapa yang membunuh Hinataaa?"

Kakashi menghela napas lagi dan lagi.

"Ya kita akan cari Naruto dulu. Lalu kita cari jalan keluar..." Kakashi berusaha menenangkan Sakura yang terguncang.

"Ayo Sakura... Yang kuat..." Kakashi tersenyum lembut lalu mengelus rambut pink wanita itu. Wajah Sasuke semakin kusut.

Sasuke ingin mencoba mendorong pintu yang sebelumnya tak dapat dibuka Kakashi. Tanpa disangka, pintu itu terbuka!

Dibalik pintu itu tampaklah sesosok lelaki berambut emas dengan mata biru langit berdiri di depan pintu.

"Dobe?"

Wajah Sasuke tampak terkejut sesaat, kemudian terlihat datar lagi seperti biasa.

"Teme! Aku kira aku sendirian disini...! Kita dimana?"

Pintu itu dibuka lebar-lebar dan Naruto dapat melihat 2 orang lainnya di belakang Sasuke. "Sakura! Kakashi senpai! Kalian disini juga ternyata!"

Kakashi mengangguk.

"Sakura kenapa? Kau menangis?"

"Ya, Naruto… Hinata ..."

"Ada apa dengan Hinata?" wajah Naruto berubah pucat. Pintu di belakangnya tertutup kemudian.

Sasuke dan Kakashi saling bertatapan lagi. Sedang Sakura mulai terisak. Kali ini sesenggukan.

Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto memaksanya untuk mengikutinya. Kata-kata sudah habis diantara mereka untuk menjelaskan keadaan. Mereka semua sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Sasuke membawanya ke ruangan dimana tubuh Hinata berada.

Saat sampai di ruangan itu, Naruto terdiam. Matanya membelalak.

"Apa ini? Hinata!" amarah Naruto meledak. Sasuke menahan Naruto dari belakang dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak mungkin.. Hinata!" air mata turun tetes demi tetes dan menggelincir jatuh dari pipinya. "Tidak mungkiin!" bahu Naruto berguncang hebat.

Sasuke hanya menundukkan wajahnya pilu. Sakura memeluk erat Kakashi sensei dan membasahi dada pria dewasa itu dengan air matanya.

Kakashi masih saja berusaha kuat menenangkan Sakura. Akhirnya saat sudah tidak tahan dengan keadaaan ini, ia akhirnya berbicara.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi. Ayo cari jalan keluar sebelum kita semua mati disini." mereka semua mengangguk. Naruto menghapus air matanya dan berdiri tegap. Sedangkan Sakura mengangguk lemah di dada bidang kakashi.

Sasuke mendorong pintu dimana Naruto masuk sebelumnya.

Tapi pintu itu tak bergeming. Sasuke menatap pintu itu bingung.

"Dobe. Bagaimana kau membukanya tadi?"

* * *

Tangga. Tangga yang ada di hadapannya sangatlah curam. Tangga yang terbuat dari besi yang sudah berkarat di banyak bagian. Yang menimbulkan derit-derit yang menggelitik batin. Sasuke masih terdiam memandang ke sekelilingnya dari tempatnya berdiri. Ada hal yang dapat disimpulkan lagi olehnya selain tempat ini tua dan tidak digunakan dalam jangka waktu cukup lama. Sebuah tempat yang sepertinya memang ditujukan untuk sebuah game. Waktu yang tidak dapat diketahui. Tidak adanya jendela. Pintu-pintu tebal, keras dan aneh yang hanya dapat dibuka menggunakan barcode. Ada dua ruangan yang berderet pada lorong yang mungkin lantai 2 tempatnya berdiri.

Tersadar Sakura, Naruto dan Kakashi telah menuruni anak tangga curam berderit di hadapannya, Sasuke turun perlahan. Lelah. Haus. Semua perasaan bingung dan analisis murahan yang diciptakan pada otaknya menyeruak. Menyesakkan. Terlebih seorang gadis yang disukainya didekap oleh orang yang dihormatinya. Seluruh perasaannya hancur. Walaupun begitu wajahnya tetap terlihat tenang.

"Mana Dobe?"

Pria berambut perak itu menatapnya bingung. "Naruto maksudmu?"

Sasuke mengangguk dan segera memalingkan muka. Tak tahan melihat Sakura berada dalam dekapan Kakashi. Sakura sudah tidak menangis. Tapi gadis itu masih sangat terguncang. Emeraldnya menatap kosong.

"Ia kukunci dalam ruangan itu." tangan Kakashi terangkat mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke sebuah ruangan tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Mata Sasuke membulat. Amarahnya meledak.

"Apa maksudmu Sensei!"

"Naruto tidak bisa mengendalikan emosi. Berbahaya."

"Apanya yang bahaya?" nada suara Sasuke naik beberapa oktaf. Ketenangannya sebagai Uchiha hilang oleh keadaan yang tak pernah ia bayangkan akan terjadi padanya.

"Dia hampir menarikku untuk menggunakan barcodeku." Kakashi menghela nafas.

Mata onyx Sasuke berkilat marah. "Lalu kenapa memangnya kalau begitu?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh Sasuke. Aku sudah menghitung jumlah pintu disini. Ada tujuh pintu besi dengan sensor barcode seperti tadi. Sedang kita hanya berlima. Satu pintu memang sudah terbuka sebelumnya, satu pintu yang membuat kita bisa keluar itu menggunakan barcode Naruto, jadi hanya lima pintu yang perlu kita pertaruhkan. Sedang baru saja tadi aku membuka satu pintu. Jadi sekarang tinggal empat pintu dan.. dua barcode."

"..."

"Setelah Naruto lebih tenang akan kubukakan pintu untuknya."

"… Baiklah."

Hmm... Barcode. Pintu besi menyebalkan. Game yang mempertaruhan nyawa. Bodoh sekali.

Memangnya nyawa manusia permainan?

Sasuke mendengus.

Sudah cukup penderitaan untuknya hari ini.

Lebih dari menyakitkan baginya untuk melihat emerald hampa Sakura dibandingkan kematian orang-orang lain yang ada disini.

Sasuke menarik Sakura yang sedang berada dalam dekapan Kakashi.

"Biar aku yang mengurusnya."

Tangan Kakashi yang kekar terjulur untuk menarik Sakura kembali dalam dekapannya. Sayangnya, tangan Sasuke yang tidak kalah kuat itu menangkisnya.

"Aku lebih sering bersamanya, sensei. Aku lebih tahu tentang dia dibandingkan kau."

"… Oke." Kakashi mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas menandakan ia menyerah. Kakashi mundur beberapa langkah dan mendudukkan dirinya di pojokan lain.

Onyx Kakashi sayu. Hening tercipta.

Sakura kini berada dalam dekapan Sasuke. Sasuke mengelus rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Sakura.." suara parau Sasuke memecah keheningan. Kakashi menatap mereka sendu. Kepalanya teralih menatap pintu-pintu berat di tempat berlawanan dengan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Sebenarnya siapa 'ninja' yang dimaksud dalam game ini?" bisik Kakashi pada dirinya sendiri.

**-ToBeCon-**

* * *

Pokoknya maaf ya maaf karena lagi nggak ada ide freshh. Deskripsi nya juga susahh yaa ~ tapi sayah lumayan menikmati bikin fict misteri kayak gini. Abal? Gaje? Silahkan protes. Flame pun diterima.

Saya meminta tolong kritik dan saran dari para senpai, readers, sampai para silent readers .. Saya merasa sangat kurang disini.

Terimakasih udah bertahan mbaca fic pertama sayah ini...

Last word, review ?


End file.
